1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to theft deterrent devices and, more particularly, to theft deterrent devices that thwart shoplifters in retail establishments. Specifically, the present invention relates to theft deterrent devices that are locked to items of merchandise and are used as benefit-denial devices or as electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag carriers.
2. Background Information
Theft deterrent devices for use with items of merchandise which are elongated or have an elongated portion to which the device is secured are known in the art generally. For instance, U.K. Patent Application GB 2 396 382 A discloses such a device having two parts 21 and 22 which are pivotally connected to one another such that these parts in a closed position may be locked onto such articles of merchandise, for instance the handle of a golf club. However, the security of the '382 application requires the use of a key such as key 51, a portion of which must be inserted through an opening in the device in order to unlock parts 21 and 22 from one another. Thus, there is still room for improvement for such a theft deterrent device having an improved locking mechanism which reduces the ability to tamper with the device. The theft deterrent device of the present invention provides such an improvement along with other advantages.